Sukai no Rimitto スカイのリミット
by SilverReplay
Summary: The Sky's the Limit - Born 5 years ahead of canon, Kurosaki Ichigo was known for three things: her protectiveness, her strength, and her loyalty. What people forget is that beneath that tough girl exterior, is just a fragile girl trying to desperately keep up with life, struggling mentally and emotionally to get by. Fem!Ichigo


_**Sukai no Rimitto [**__**スカイのリミット**__**]**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 29: 10/29/14

**Prompt: Doomed/Forbidden Relationship (Combined Prompts!)**

_Summary: The Sky's the Limit - Born 5 years ahead of canon, Kurosaki Ichigo was known for three things: her protectiveness, her strength, and her loyalty. What people forget is that beneath that tough girl exterior, is just a fragile girl trying to desperately keep up with life, struggling mentally and emotionally to get by. Fem!Ichigo_

**Warning: Complete upheaval of canon. This is just a compiled plot. I'm just writing this down and posting it to see if it is a viable idea or not. If it is, I'll definitely prioritize and finish this up.**

**Main Character: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Sides: Inoue Sora, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, Kuchiki Rukia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jeagerjacques, Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Yasutora Sado, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ishida Uryu**

...

I was born an accident baby. My father and mother just met, and from a single night, I was created. Even if I wasn't expected, they still cared for me. My father didn't know what to do though, so I gravitated towards the one person I care for the most – my mother Masaki.

It was 5 years later that my precious little sisters were born. Karin and Yuzu are the bright little stars that light up my day. I began taking lessons, in anything really. It went from Karate, Kendo, Gymnastics, Ballet, Dance, Music, I lost track. I did a little of everything. I wanted to know everything, to be prepared for everything. I am a big sister, I need to be ready to guide my sisters. How was I supposed to guide and help them if I have no idea what I'm doing?

Anyways, I was simply walking home from the park when I saw a teenager. He had long brown hair that reached his chin and these violet grey eyes. They were very pretty according to my 8 year old eyes and a small blush that splattered my cheeks. Holding the small bouquet of flowers I plucked in my hand, I made my way to him. I saw a little girl with light orange brown hair – hers was tamer and more normal than mine – peeking out from around his legs. She looked like Karin and Yuzu's age.

"Konnichiwa. Watashi wa Kurosaki Ichigo desu," I said, peeking up at the tall boy with my brown eyes. He smiled gently at me.

"Konnichiwa, Ichigo-chan. Boku wa Inoue Sora. Kore wa boku no imoto, Orihime." I blushed a little more before turning my gaze back to the smaller girl.

"Konnichiwa, Hime-chan! Inoue-san, is it okay if I take your sister with me to a small field of flowers? I can teach her how to make crowns!" The shy girl reminded me starkly of Yuzu, with only more orange hair. She could be like another sister!

"As long as you stay in my sight, it will be alright, Ichigo-chan," he replied, amused. Luckily, he had brought his textbooks with him. He had to self-study in the few minutes of spare time he can squeeze out of his day; anyone keeping his little sister entertained was a miracle itself. He swears he spends more time thinking up new stories for the little tyke than he does working or studying.

-Time Skip: 6 Years {Ichigo is now 14. Canon Age is 9}

It was raining. I was walking home with mother. We were just returning from a mother-daughter culinary class. The river was large and roaring with waves. I saw a little girl, she looked similar to Karin, the same dark hair, the same dark eyes, the same age. I rushed forward, letting go of my mother's hand. She looked like she could be swept away by the waves any minute in this heavy rain.

I didn't remember what happened really. The moment I touched her shoulder, I felt a chill pass through me. Everything after that grew hazy. Was there a monster? I remember a large mouth descending upon me, a bright blue arrow just missing the monster and me. Another one was shot towards the monster. I looked around and spotted trailing blue sparks come from my mother's hands. Was it her? But the next ones that left her hands were faltering, fading in intensity. I felt the claws holding me tighter rupture something inside. I was tossed to the side, vision fading. I remember seeing my mother go against the monster. The next moment, I woke up to find the sky drizzling down on me. I was looking down instead of up. I saw my mother draped over something. A chain was on my chest, connecting to something underneath her. Gently trying to nudge my mom awake, I found myself staring down at my own body.

What the-? Shocked, I heard a scream until I realized it was me screaming like hellhounds were after me. That was when I realized that my hands were drenched in blood – my mother's blood. After that, I blacked out.

I woke up to find my mother draped over me, the two of us surrounded by a pool of blood. I found myself staring into the worried and sad eyes of my father. I spotted in the corner of my eye a green and white striped hat before it disappeared, a black cat darting out of sight moments after.

"Dad?" I said. I was confused and light-headed. It was only as my body began waking up and registered the dripping warm liquid splashing against my skin that I started panicking.

"Mom? MOM! No, no, no, no, no. It's all my fault. All my fault." I chanted, clutching her drooping head to my chest.

At 14 years old, I vowed to grow stronger, if only to protect my precious people and make sure they don't die protecting _me._ And if I ever find that monster, I will annihilate it from existence for taking my mother away from me.

-Time Skip: 3 Years {Ichigo is 17 years old. Canon Age is 12}

"No," Ichigo breathed out, staring down at the lanky body of Inoue Sora. Holding Orihime tight to her chest, she suppressed a sob. She can't cry. She's strong. Strong girls don't cry.

_You can let it out, Ichigo-chan. You don't have to be strong with me_.

'What am I supposed to do now? And I can't cry. He's gone.' Ichigo thought. Sora's words taunted her. Why? Why did this keep happening?

Why isn't she strong enough?

That night, she met her twin. Her oppositely identical twin, just like her in everything but attitude. Whereas she was a burning cold ice, the pale twin with gold black eyes was like a sole fire blazing under the harsh gaze of the moon.

Hakuoh.

And after that, she was face to face with a tall man, with dark wavy brown hair and beard, shades covering his eyes.

Tensa.

They claim to be Zangetsu. My spirits. Another part of me.

That was the first time I cried in years.

They are the only ones I ever shed a tear in front of. Even Sora and his sweet gentle love, could not melt the barrier that separated my heart from the world.

That night, things changed.

-Time Skip: 3 years {Canon Starts. Ichigo is 20 Years old. Karin, Yuzu, and the rest of the gang is 15}

"Tadaima!" Ichigo shouted, shouldering her brown messenger bag across her back, her long spiky orange hair tied back into a tight braided bun.

"Ichigo! My darling daughter is home!" Stepping to the side, she ignored the groaning mass of flesh that is her father on the sidewalk. Dropping her stuff unceremoniously in the hall, she slipped off her shoes and used the house slippers before she was tackled by two twin girls.

"Karin, Yuzu," she whispered, hugging them closer. She noticed a small brunette standing behind them, dressed in a pale yellow sundress that belongs to Yuzu, but she paid her no mind. Her sisters were more important.

"Onee-sama," they said, gazing up at her with puppy dog eyes. "Why didn't you come home earlier?"

"My finals were coming up, I just finished them yesterday and finished gathering my thesis work this morning to work at home for the break." She let the two go as she made her way to the kitchen. "Did you start making dinner yet, Yuzu?"

"Eto – not yet onee-sama. I didn't know you were coming home, so I was planning to start later." Yuzu replied, poking her fingers together. Looking down, she didn't realize that her sister was right in front of her, kneeling down with her fingers lifting Yuzu's chin up.

"Yuzu, look at me. It's fine. I didn't warn you I was coming home, so come one. Let's make dinner together, yeah?" She allowed the corners of her lips to lift up as she spotted the sparkle in Yuzu's brown eyes at her words.

She didn't know that she would have to face her past again that night. Nor did she know that she couldn't stay out of the Spirit World forever, even with Haku and Tensa – that sneaky old man was really a teen the same age (she thinks) as Haku, who knew? – helping her hide. She had suppressed her reiryoku to the point of nonexistence, but even then, the power kept building up, like a balloon. Every time it is filled, the constraints are filled beyond its capacity, on the verge of bursting, already leaking out copious amounts of reiatsu. Constant usage and control can keep most of it down. But over time, the latex stretches, and stretches, and stretches. She split up her power among Haku, Tensa, and herself, a portion under the control of each of them. Even then, she felt like she was at constant internal war.

She pushed it out of mind. Until the violet grey eyes of her deceased lover stared into her own brown eyes.

She didn't know what hurt more.

The fact that he became a hollow and tried to kill Orihime and by default her surprisingly Shinigami sisters and herself along with Kuchiki Rukia.

Or the fact that she had to kill him herself, her sisters unable to bring themselves to harm the older brother figure from their childhood.

But maybe, what hurt the most was the fact that he haunted his sister, and not her.

Hollows are supposed to go after loved ones first, right?

So did that mean, that even when she was in the same area as him, she wasn't worth a single glance or passing shot? She walked up right behind him and gathered enough energy for a blast of pure reiatsu, enough to do as much damage as a soccer ball to the chest by a little kid not Karin. Enough to grab attention, but nothing more. With that, she purified him, sending his soul to Seireitei.

But when she gazed into those eyes she loves, she saw no recognition at all.

The love of her life, even with the age difference of 10 years (and let's not forget the 3 years she spent trying to get him to date her; just when she got him to submit, he dies a month later), didn't remember her. At all.

She just left the area after tending to her sisters – including Orihime – and wiped Tatsuki and Orihime of their memories. She's not bringing them into this world.

Looking at her disheartened sisters and a confused Rukia, she just sighed before leaving.

That night, she cried herself to sleep in the arms of Haku and Tensa.

That night, she vowed never to let anyone get close to her again like Sora.

She can't deal with the heartbreak. Nor can she deal with the betrayal.

Too bad that cold bastard she meets later on infuriates her enough to begin melting her frozen heart.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

***So Sora/Ichigo… My mind scares me.**

**If I continue this, these are the possible pairings for Ichigo I will consider:**

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Grimmjow Jeagerjacques**

**If you have another pairing you want to see this Ichigo in, explain why and I might consider it, or write a short omake for it.**

**Thanks!**

29/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
